Te protéger
by Nodoka997
Summary: Une erreur qui a fait basculer la relation d'Eva et Pinpin, une prise de décision difficile pour l'un et pour l'autre, un sacrifice nécessaire... Car il faut aller de l'avant, te pardonner et te protéger. Parce que c'est ça, l'amour... Un sacrifice permanent.
1. Regrets, souvenirs

Voilà, était une immense fan de Wakfu, et plus encore du couple Eva/Pinpin, ça tombait sous le sens que j'écrive une fanfic basée sur leur relation =)

Je dirai qu'elle se base peu après que Pinpin soit ressuscité et avant qu'il rencontre Cléophée.

Ce qui arrive est flou au début, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est voulu ! ^^

Sur ce, en espérant que le début vous plaise... Bonne lecture ! =D

P.S. : N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis en postant des reviews ! =3

* * *

Pinpin hurla. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais voulu ça... Cette scène qui se déroulait, sous ses yeux. Son impuissance. Tout ça à cause d'une décision trop iop. Par-dessus tout, par-dessus même la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait, il ressentit une terreur profonde, animale.

Son amour était en train de risquer sa vie pour lui, et il n'avait absolument aucun moyen de lui venir en aide.

Pourtant... Il s'était promis de la protéger !

* * *

_3 jours plus tôt :_

_- Cervelle de iop !_

_Tristepin serra les dents de manière imperceptible, mais joua le jeu. Il fit semblant de s'offusquer, de râler, puis de tourner la page. Comme le bon petit iop qu'il était. Mais il fallait l'avouer, cette rengaine commençait à sérieusement le fatiguer._

_C'était pas sa faute s'il aimait tant la baston ! Il avait juste voulu s'en payer une bonne tranche, mais comme c'était de plus en plus souvent le cas, il s'était fait rembarrer. Mais bon, c'était Eva, la plus maligne du groupe... et il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'était pas comporté de manière très intelligente._

_Pinpin avait repris une de ses sales habitudes et s'était battu sans se retenir ! Ce qui, malheureusement, avait occasionné des "petits" dommages au village dans lequel ses compagnons et lui séjournaient._

_Yugo, avec sa gentillesse habituelle, avait simplement sourit avant de proposer de l'aide aux habitants, Ruel avait grommelé dans sa barbe, Amalia avait suivi Yugo sans faire trop d'histoires... et Evangeline s'était énervée._

_Ne dis-t-on pas qui aime bien châtie bien ? Le chevalier Shushu espérait bien que cet adage soit vrai, parce qu'il s'en prenait vraiment plein les dents. Impossible pour lui de placer un mot parmi le blabla courroucé de sa bien-aimée :_

_- C'est pas vrai... Non mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je sais bien que ce n'est pas la première chose à laquelle tu penses, mais refléchis un peu ! Tu aurais pu blesser des gens ! Et, non, ce n'est pas "Tape d'abord et pose les questions ensuite" ! C'est l'inverse, bon sang !_

_Il tenta un timide "Evangeline..." qui fut aussitôt coupé, et décida de s'y prendre autrement. Il prit avec douceur la main de la jeune crâ qui s'interrompit net, rougissant sans pouvoir se retenir. Pinpin baissa la tête, contrit, et murmura d'une voix claire :_

_- Je suis désolé._

_Eva faillit répliquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Elle se contenta finalement de soupirer et de dire :_

_- Ah... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureuse de toi ?_

_Une question pouvant paraître mesquine, si elle n'avait pas été accompagnée de son sourire si particulier. Le iop se sentit soulagé en comprenant qu'il était pardonné. Il laissa ses doigts mats s'attarder sur ceux si blancs et si fins d'Eva, et lui envoya un regard doux._

_Décidément, même s'il était iop, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était fou de la guerrière. Il aurait été prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle..._

* * *

Tristepin souffrait. La jeune fille tenait bon, se battait, encore et encore, n'abandonnait pas. L'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve était digne d'un iop. Mais il ne méritait pas cette lutte...

Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Mais n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Sa mémoire était légèrement floue sur les derniers événements, mais il se rappelait parfaitement de son geste impardonnable.

- Arrêtes, Evangeline ! Pars d'ici !

* * *

_Les habitants n'arrêtaient pas de remercier la Confrérie du Tofu, qui semblaient gênée de tant d'attention. Enfin, c'était le cas de presque tous les membres... Exepté d'un, qui avaient les yeux brillant de mille feux en récoltant des Kamas par-ci par-là._

_Amalia lança un regard dépité en direction du "vieil Enutroff irrécupérable". Mais Ruel s'en fichait complètement. Il s'en mettait plein les poches, et c'était tout ce qui importait._

_Après des adieux chaleureux – et enrichissants – le petit groupe reprit sa route. Pinpin observa furtivement la jeune crâ qui, ayant remarqué son manège, s'amusa à surprendre tous les regards qui allaient vers elle._

_Le chevalier sentit un sourire stupide éclairer son visage. Elle le faisait littéralement fondre._

* * *

Le iop sentit des larmes qui menaçaient de le submerger. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas sentit aussi triste ? Certainement depuis qu'il avait cassé l'arc de la crâ... Une erreur qu'il avait cru impardonnable. Mais il était revenu plus fort, et Eva l'avait pardonné.

Tristepin doutait qu'elle le fasse de nouveau... Au moins, la dernière fois, il aurait pu utiliser comme excuse qu'il n'était pas maître de ses actes. Mais à ce moment, où tout avait dérapé, Rubilax n'avait rien fait... C'était Pinpin qui avait pris cette décision.

Il le regrettait tellement ! Mais impossible pour lui de revenir en arrière. Le mal était fait.

* * *

_De retour au bateau, le sourire de Tristepin se fana légèrement. Oh non... Mais quelle idée d'aller sur la mer ! Il se sentit déjà malade, alors qu'il n'était pas encore monté._

_Eva lui fit des yeux compatissants, ce qui ragaillardit le iop. Après tout, il était un fier et courageux chevalier qui s'adaptait à toutes les situations ! Un simple navire ne le ferait pas revenir sur ses bonnes résolutions._

_Oui... Bon, il avait encore un peu de chemin à faire. Penché par-dessus bord, il rendit toute la viande qu'il avait mangé la veille. Ah là là, quel gâchis... Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent de tous les côtés lorsqu'il rendit la bouillie immonde qu'il avait avalé l'avant-veille. Au moins, ça laissait un goût un peu moins amer dans la bouche._

_Après avoir dégobillé tout ce qu'il pouvait, il se sentit un (tout petit) peu mieux. En revanche, il se sentit beaucoup mieux lorsque sa belle crâ le rejoignit avec un sourire._

_Quelle chance il avait... Parfois, il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvait faire Eva avec lui. En dehors du fait qu'il était bête... Il était bête !_

_En tout cas, la main de la guerrière posées négligemment sur son épaule, ce fut beaucoup plus vite que la traversée se déroula pour Pinpin._

* * *

Eva se tourna vers lui un court instant, et ce qu'il lu dans ses yeux lui coupa le souffle. Elle était vraiment prête à aller jusqu'au bout. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sans honte, le chevalier Shushu laissa ses larmes couler librement le long de ses joues, ne pouvant les essuyer du fait de ses mains entravées.

La détermination de la crâ était tout à son honneur, mais face à autant d'ennemis... Elle risquait de ne plus tenir bien longtemps. Surtout qu'elle préférait largement le combat à distance, et qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Tristepin hurla de nouveau.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ?


	2. Détermination, souvenirs

Et voilà la suite ! Du point de vue d'Eva cette fois. J'ai plus de mal à exprimer ses sentiments.

Autant pour Pinpin ça vient quasi tout seul, autant pour elle j'ai intérêt à me creuser un peu plus la tête :O

Donc j'ai décidé de faire une Eva comme je l'aime ! Sensible, quoi ^^

Bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Evangeline tira une flèche. Celle-ci, parfaitement lancée, se ficha dans la poitrine d'un roublard qui cria sous l'impact. Elle ne pouvait reculer.

Pinpin se trouvait derrière elle, totalement démuni. Enchaîné. Et triste. Ce n'était pas son iop derrière ces barreaux. Son iop était positif, bagarreur et optimiste. Ce n'était pas ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir perdu tout espoir.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Elle ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça.

* * *

_2 jours plus tôt :_

_Lorsque le bateau, après la soirée et une nuit entière de traversée, s'échoua sur une plage, Eva put voir le soulagement sur le visage de Pinpin. Le pauvre... _

_Depuis le temps que la Confrérie du Tofu prenait le bateau, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'était habitué au roulis de la mer, mais non. La guerrière crâ espérait que ça ne durerait pas indéfiniment. _

_D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas évident d'embrasser son petit-ami s'il menaçait de vous vomir dessus à tout instant !_

_Evangeline sortit de ses pensées en voyant Tristepin gambader comme un gamin sur l'herbe qui s'étendait à leurs pieds._

_ - Cervelle de iop... murmura-t-elle d'un air attendri._

_Il pouvait être si mature lorsqu'il décidait de la protéger, et si gamin à certains moments ! Mais elle ne pouvait nier que même si son côté iop avait tendance à l'éxaspérer, il faisait partie du charme de son preux chevalier._

_Ce qui voulait dire que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle était tombée amoureuse de lui... D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être elle qui s'était sentie la plus surprise, au début. Mais il était toujours là quand elle avait besoin de lui, et il était tellement attachant..._

_Eva se souvenait bien que c'était ce caractère de iop qui avait regonflé le moral des troupes pourtant au plus bas, ce fameux jour. C'était aussi ce caractère qui avait poussé Pinpin à se mettre entre elle et le robot de Nox... _

_Ce caractère et, elle le savait maintenant, son amour pour elle._

_Elle s'ébroua devant ces souvenirs qui malgré leur fin heureuse, restaient douloureux. Le sourire si particulier de son guerrier, et cette phrase qui était resté gravée dans son coeur..._

_Evangeline se l'était promis, alors qu'elle recherchait Pinpin désespérément. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais le perdre. C'était trop dur... Pourtant, une fois, elle avait faillit. _

_Elle avait cru s'effondrer en voyant son iop traverser la dimension qui reliait leur monde à celui des Shushus. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais ce jour-là, elle se demandait elle-même comment elle avait pu tenir._

_Alors c'était décidé. Elle ne faillirait pas une seconde fois. Il en était hors de question._

* * *

Evangeline lançait flèche sur flèche, essouflée. Mais comment se pouvait-il qu'ils soient aussi nombreux ?!

Tristepin, qu'elle ne pouvait voir pour se concentrer pleinement, semblait vraiment souffrir. Ou faire un combat contre lui-même. C'était difficile à dire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il était loin d'être dans son état normal.

- Arrêtes, Evangeline ! Pars d'ici !

Le cri de Pinpin la fit sursauter. Mais, réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment, elle la rendit surtout en colère. Le laisser ici, avec tous ces roublards qui lui en voulaient pour elle ne savait quelle raison ? Non mais il rêvait, là !

Pas question de le quitter. La crâ ne pourrais jamais s'en remettre si elle se résolvait à agir avec une telle bassesse. Tristepin était son avenir. Comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant qu'elle était capable de partir ?

* * *

- _Eva, tu viens ?_

_Yugo lui faisait un sourire amical, paraissant légèrement intrigué. La guerrière avait dû rester plongée dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait cru._

_Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et partit rejoindre Pinpin qui se disputait – pour changer – avec Rubilax. Cependant, étrangement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander quel différent l'opposait à son épée, il rougit d'un coup et cessa de se chamailler. Bizarre. Elle ne s'en formalisa toutefois pas. _

_Peut-être aurait-elle dû... Mais c'était ce stupide Rubilax, aussi ! Evangeline savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait dans le but de leur nuire, mais quelle idée... _

_Un Shushu qui s'ennuie pouvait vite devenir source de problèmes, même involontairement. Et ça, les deux amoureux l'avaient oublié un peu trop rapidement..._

_Mais tout se passait bien. Son iop agissait comme d'habitude – c'est-à-dire qu'il voyait partout un prétexte pour se battre – et ses compagnons ne se doutaient de rien._

_Eva accompagna donc Amalia faire les courses, ce qui, soit dit en passant, l'ennuyait plutôt. Ce genre de choses ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, même si elle aussi était une fille. _

_Elle préférait lire un bon livre que de se pavaner des heures devant la glace pour savoir quel vêtement lui allait le mieux. Chose que par contre, la princesse adorait !_

_Mais ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle avait le choix... En tant que garde du corps, elle se devait d'être toujours près de la princesse Sadida, et puis, voir son sourire si réjoui ne lui déplaisait pas._

_Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Tout semblait aller si bien..._

* * *

Evangeline jeta un regard déterminé vers Pinpin. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Même si elle se sentait de plus en plus dépassée, pas question.

Pas question.

Pas question.

Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre.

Elle vit Tristepin pleurer sans aucune retenue. Et cela lui fit mal. Cela lui fit mal à un point qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Elle cria presque en même temps que le iop enchaîné. Elle avait baissé sa garde quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Un, deux, trois roublards... lui fonçaient dessus avec un sourire victorieux.


	3. Rage, souvenirs

Et voilà la suite ! :D

Désolée pour cet immense retard T^T

Mais voilà, c'est l'essentiel, non ? :3 D'ailleurs, merci beaucoup à Juliane9 qui m'a boostée grâce à sa review :D

J'ai mis du temps aussi parce que j'ai sans cesse changé la version de ce qui les a fourré dans cette situation. Au début c'était un truc trop alambiqué, après un truc qui collait pas... Bref, j'ai pas mal galéré ^^

Oui, parce que quand j'ai commencé cette fic... Bah je l'ai juste fait comme ça, quoi, j'ai pas pensé au pourquoi du comment XD Mais fallait bien que je trouve un truc qui pouvait paraître plausible :X Maintenant... Est-ce que ça l'est ou pas ? Honnêtement, même avec toutes ces modifications, je ne sais pas si c'est crédible :S

On va voir ^^

Bon, après cet interminable monologue... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Alors qu'Evangeline voyait sa possibilité de retraite coupée par trois roublards qui lui fonçaient dessus, elle poussa un cri de surprise, celui de Pinpin faisant presque écho au sien. Bon sang... Sa guerrière crâ était là, devant lui ! Et il en était réduit à l'impuissance la plus totale.

Il eut l'impression que son crâne explosait lorsqu'il vit Eva prendre un coup, puis un deuxième. Il eut l'impression que son monde s'effondrait lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle succomberait.

* * *

_La veille :_

_ - Hé, Tristepin ! Hé !_

_Le chevalier Shushu baissa la tête vers son arme et demanda, agacé :_

_ - Quoi ?_

_ - Alors, t'es d'accord avec ce que j'ai dit ?_

_Cette fois, le jeune iop eut bien envie de fracasser Rubi contre un rocher. L'action semblant compliquée dans la rue que ses compagnons et lui traversaient, il se contenta de grogner de frustration. Enfin il répondit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'emmêler un peu les pinceaux :_

_ - Si... Enfin, je veux dire, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !_

_Rubilax ricana devant le souhait évident du chevalier :_

_ - Pfff... C'est ça, prends-moi pour un iop ! T'en crèves d'envie, avoues !_

_ - Tais-toi un peu, répliqua Pinpin, à deux doigts de céder. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne chercherai pas la bagarre à ces roublards. J'ai déjà causé suffisamment d'ennuis la dernière fois, et j'ai pas envie de me faire semmorner... euh, sermonner... une fois de plus ! _

_Le shushu ricana de nouveau : _

_ - Ouais, bah si tu veux me faire croire que t'as vraiment cherché la baston tout à l'heure, laisses-moi te dire que t'as trompé personne ! À moins que personne ne fasse suffisamment attention à toi quand tu joues la comédie ? Soit dit en passant, tu joues _vraiment_ mal._

_ - Rah ! répliqua Pinpin, n'ayant pas vraiment de contre-argument._

_Yugo, surpris par son cri, se retourna, curieux. Le iop fit un signe rassurant de la main et se mit à chuchoter :_

_ - Ça suffit, tu m'énerves !_

_Rubilax, tout d'un coup, arrêta la vanne qu'il s'apprêtait à lui retourner et chuchota plutôt :_

_ - Tiens, quand on parle du loup..._

* * *

Alors que ses poings se serraient d'eux-mêmes, un sentiments prédomina tous les autres. Un sentiment puissant, dévastateur, incontrôlé : la rage.

Tristepin commença à grogner de façon menaçante, mais personne ne lui prêtait vraiment attention. Son grognement devint sourd, animal.

Et alors, sans qu'il cherche une seconde à l'en empêcher, la rage le submergea... entièrement.

La suite fut difficile à décrire.

* * *

_Pinpin regarda dans la même direction que son Shushu. Manquait plus qu'eux... Une poignée de roublards se tenait non loin d'eux, s'amusant visiblement à martyriser une pauvre marchande Sadida qui n'avait rien demandé. Le plus jeune de la petite troupe s'indigna aussitôt :_

_ - Mais ils se croient où ? J'ai deux mots à leur dire !_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Yugo s'engagea directement dans la direction des roublards. Pinpin prit son épée et se figea. Bizarrement, cette fois, il ne le sentait pas vraiment. L'Éliatrope se tourna de nouveau vers lui, se demandant certainement pourquoi il n'était pas le premier à avoir foncé._

_Le visage de la crâ se matérialisa dans son esprit et il hésita. Finalement il n'y tint plus. Il empoigna Rubilax qui commenta par un "Ah, quand même !" et suivit Yugo. _

_La suite fut telle qu'il l'avait crainte. Il se concentra uniquement sur la dérouillée qu'il infligeait aux roublards et dévasta un, deux, trois, quatre... une rangée interminable de maisons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. _

_C'était un fichu engrenage, aussi. Plus il était frustré, plus il se lâchait ensuite. Et plus il se lâchait, plus il détruisait ce qui se trouvait autours de lui. Comme il s'était retenu un peu trop longtemps à son goût, c'était son environnement qui en avait payé les frais. Et Rubi qui s'amusait à le pousser à bout pour faire passer le temps... Et encore, il était beaucoup moins "violent" dans ses remarques qu'avant !_

_Évidemment, Eva et Amalia arrivèrent sur cet entrefait, ayant tout le loisir de découvrir l'étendue des dégâts – qui n'était pas moindre. Il se senti honteux. Et il pouvait, vu le regard de tueuse que sa guerrière lui lançait. D'une voix d'outretombe, elle dit d'une voix dangeureusement basse :_

_ - Pinpin, viens avec moi. On a à parler. Seul à seul._

_Personne n'osa protester. Le chevalier Shushu la suivit, redoutant la remontrance qui allait suivre. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Eva l'envahit d'un flot de cris furieux que le iop ne cherchai même pas à comprendre. Il ne tenta pas de lui prendre la main, ce coup-là, ce geste était désepérément inutile._

_Tout d'un coup, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi – était-ce parce que cette scène se reproduisait trop souvent ? À cause des piques bien placées de Rubi ? Simplement parce qu'il se sentait si las de tout ceci ? – il en eut assez. Il explosa :_

_ - Pour une fois, écoutes-moi ! Je suis un iop, j'aime la baston, c'est dans mes gènes ! Je n'en peux plus ! Quoi que je fasse, de toute façon à tes yeux c'est toujours mal ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !_

_Eva, d'abord surprise par cet assaut de colère, répliqua d'une voix plus calme :_

_ - Cervelle de iop..._

_Mais fut aussitôt coupée. Par quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Était-ce bien son chevalier servant qui avait commis ce geste ? Elle le regarda un instant, choquée. Pinpin se sentit méprisable. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?_

* * *

Le iop brisa d'un coup sec ses chaînes. Son grognement s'amplifia encore. Et alors que les roublards se tournaient enfin vers lui, il eut le loisir d'y détailler terreur et sentiments similaires dans leurs yeux. Il courut vers eux.

* * *

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Cette question s'enchaînait à l'infini dans son esprit. Oui, il avait bel et bien frappé la jeune crâ. Il croyait qu'il était incapable de lever la main sur elle ! Il s'était trompé, et la déception de lui-même qu'il éprouvait était sans nom._

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il avait commis l'irréparable. Il s'était promis de protéger coûte que coûte sa bien-aimée et de ne jamais lui faire de mal. Il venait de trahir la seconde promesse._

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il se réfugia dans la colère. Encouragé par Rubi qui n'était jamais contre, il se dirigea vers le repère des roublards. Indirectement, c'était de leur faute. Et là, tout de suite, il avait vraiment besoin d'un défouloir et d'un moyen de se venger._

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et un instant, fut tenté de faire demi-tour. C'était un véritable bataillon qui se tenait devant lui. Combien étaient-ils ? Sa nature le poussa à rester alors qu'il tenta d'évaluer le nombre de roublards? Trop nombreux pour être comptés. Ça s'avérait compliqué..._

_Mais qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il fonça dans le tas. Littéralement. Les roublards le submergeait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enfoncer dans cette marée humaine, de frapper, de frapper, puis de frapper encore. Il en fit tomber trop pour les compter. Mais il fallait s'y attendre, le nombre finit par avoir raison de lui._

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

_Il avait mal, il était nauséeux. Alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus faible, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la même façon que lui. Il ne put bien voir à cause de ses yeux brouillés. Il entendit une voix affolée :_

_ - Pinpin !_

_Il n'arriva à déterminer la voix de l'arrivant, son esprit le forçant à tomber vers les méandres de l'inconscience. Alors qu'il sombrait, une question se répétait à l'infini..._

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

* * *

En moins de deux il se retrouva près de la crâ qui l'avait retrouvé dans ce bâtiment malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, car malgré leur nombre, c'était les roublards qui se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse.

Pinpin, n'écoutant que son instinct, avait répété la même action qu'il avait accomplie contre Rubilax lorsque tout avait semblé perdu. Il était entré en transe.


End file.
